1st Official Junior F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship
The 1st Official Junior F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship '''is the inaugural Official Junior F1Fanatic PS3 World Championship season, which commenced on January 16, 2011, and ended on March 20, 2011 after 11 races. However there was much Confusion and Delay at the final race results with both jamiet19 and ed24f1 claiming to have won. A decision was taken for a re-race but was later scrapped and ed24f1 was declared champion. The championship was run to F1F regulations. bradley1314, who created the championship was awarded car no. 0 in the opening season as it was deemed unfair to award a car no. 1 when there had been no previous champion. He chose to have the Red Bull and jamiet19, who was second to sign up, chose the McLaren and got car no. 2. The car numbers progressed further from there. However just days before the inaugural championship was due to get underway bradley1314 dropped out due to masses of coursework from his college. jamiet19 took over the reins and the championship continued. For the 7th round in Germany however bradley1314 made a shocking comeback when he signed to drive for Virgin. Teams and drivers A few of the original drivers that signed up to participate in the championship never actually started but were included in the line-up because they were originally assigned numbers. Car numbers were assigned to drivers as they entered the championship. The only exception was car no. 13, which wasn't assigned. This is because some people find it 'unlucky' so it was decided easier to avoid it altogther unless a driver specifically stated they wanted the number. Only 12 drivers maximum may participate in one race. * MorleyGP changed his name to RoboCAT99 at the Monaco GP (Round 4). Teams The teams were decided using the F1 2010 game. Driver Changes Team by Team {C bradley1314 chose the Red Bull however dropped out before the season began and was replaced by BROOKSY007 who drove every race. jamiet19 chose the McLaren and drove every race despite fears of missing Bahrain. rb-driftin originally signed for Lotus although never actually raced for them. ed24f1 replaced for round 1 before dissapearing from the championship. The car was empty for Round 2 and then filled by Shyguy2008 for round 3. After being empty again for round 4 ed24f1 returned for round 5 and departed again leaving the Lotus empty for round 6 before Shyguy2008 again took the wheel for the last 5 races. roberttty signed for Ferrari although again never raced for them. Asanator took the seat and raced from rounds 1-6 before mysteriously dissappearing for round 7. RoboCAT99 jumped at this chance and took the seat for round 7 before Asanator reclaimed it for the 8th race and continued until the end. lamo2741 signed for Williams and raced for them in rounds 1 and 2 before withdrawing from the championship. BRM1992 took the seat at round 3 and raced for the team from there however withdrew from round 8 and 9 due to other commitments. roberttty filled the seat for round 8 but the car never made the grid due to technical difficulties. The Williams remained empty for round 9 but BRM1992 returned for race 10. The car was empty for the last race. colinff signed up to race for Sauber and has particapted in the first six rounds before missing the 7th for an unknown reason. The car was left vacant before he returned for round 8. He remained for round 9 but missed round 10 so the car was taken by olliekart. The car was empty for the last race after colinff failed to turn up. ed24f1 was the original driver for Renault however for the first race appeared in a Lotus car. The car was vacant for round one before MorleyGP took the seat for race 2. This was only a guest appearance and roberttty jumped into the Renault for the 3rd and 4th rounds. The car was again empty for round 5 before ed24f1 made his Renault debut slightly later than originally scheduled in round 6. He completed the season with them. littleboy488 was the original signature on paper for the Virgin team although after the intial signing he could not be contacted and never actually raced. rb-driftin took the seat for the 1st race but subsequently withdrew from the championship thereafter. The car was vacant for race 2 before MorleyGP drove for the team at round 3. A name change made the driver RoboCAT99 in time for the fourth race and he continued on at Virgin. With the car left vacant for races 5 and 6 bradley1314 made a stunning comeback with the Virgin team at the German Grand Prix, round 7 before RoboCAT99 again took the wheel for the last 4 races. Mercedes signed DELTA1AIRSOFT and despite many threats of walking away from the championship he has driven every race since up until Bahrain. Four days before the race DELTA1AIRSOFT confirmed he would not be competing in the race that weekend due to other commitments. He also missed the last 2 rounds leaving the Mercedes empty. At Toro Rosso it was zahir_d who originally claimed the seat and drove for the team in the first two races but declared he could not race in round 3. The car was vacant and zahir_d returned for race 4 before again confirmed he would not participate in round 5 or 6. For these two races roberttty took the seat before zahir_d returned for round 7 in Germany. With zahir_d withdrawing from round 8 Docretes who was fighting for the championship in the Official F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship took the seat so he could get some extra experience although again never made the grid. littleboy488 made a guest apperance in the Toro Rosso at the Bahrain grand prix before bradley1314 took the wheel full time in Belgium and Canada. ryanmack09 signed for Force India at the seasons start and remained loyal the whole season. sato113 signed to race for the final team on the grid, HRT. This never materialised and the car has been empty for the majority of the season. The first race it participated in was round 2, driven by roberttty. It was again filled for round 8 when bradley1314 took the wheel. roberttty returned for the last 3 races. Race Calendar and Results The calendar for the inaugural season was decided to be 10 rounds. The drivers chose their top three favourite tracks and awarded them points in the order of, (Most Favourite = 3pts, 2nd Favourite = 2pts, 3rd Favourite = 1pt). Once each driver had chosen they were all added up and the ten races that had the most points were run in reverse order of most favourite. The dates for the races were scheduled so that the last race in Canada would be on the morning of the Opening race of the 2011 Formula One Season, the Bahrain Grand Prix. On the 21st February 2011 the Formula One Bahrain Grand Prix was cancelled due to political unrest in the country and so the Bahrain Grand Prix was added to the calendar of the 1st Official Junior F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship on the date of March 6 pushing the Belgian and Canadian Grand Prix's back a week each. ﻿ Scoring system Points are awarded to the top ten in each race, regardless of whether they finished or not.﻿ Key '''Bold = Pole Italics = Fastest Lap Underline = Driver of the Day Drivers |- |valign="top"| |}